Why Did I Let Her Go?
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: One year passed and now it's October 2nd again. Chad lets his deep inner thoughts out while talking to a girl at the coffee house.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please review after you read! All reviews are appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

><p>It was five in the morning before the sun had risen, and the sky was still dim on that autumn morning in October. Chad had his hands in his pockets as he trudged toward the quaint, little coffee shop a few blocks from his home. The red and brown leaves from the oak trees rustled under his worn-out sneakers. It had been almost a year since he and Sonny broke apart. Sonny had moved away and disappeared from California some time after that desolate day which broke Chad's heart as he tried to forget about her.<p>

Every weekend, he sat at the lone table in front of the miniature coffee house and sulked while drinking some coffee. Usually he was the only one there, but sometimes he had to share the table with whoever else was sitting across from him. Whenever it was some girl already sitting at the table, she felt sympathy for Chad, but he wouldn't get cheered up. Whenever it was a guy, he just felt awkward with Chad discussing these matters. Chad would often let his feelings and thoughts out while sitting at the coffee shop's table while the other people just sat there politely, listening to what he had to say. Chad never let the others speak since he focused on himself even though their words could have been encouraging or helpful.

As Chad was almost in view of the coffee house, he suddenly stopped and checked his pockets.

"Aww man, I forgot my wallet."

He looked back towards the direction of his house and decided not to go back. He just didn't have the energy to wander over there and come back again after he walked this far. It was still considerably dark when he was a block away from his destination, but he noticed a girl already sitting at the table outside of the coffee shop. As he approached the table, the street light next to the table burned out, leaving the front of the coffee house so dark that Chad could barely see the chair he was grasping for. He steadily sat down and stared off into space for a moment before he remembered that there was another person with him at the table.

The whole atmosphere of the place was completely soundless that Chad didn't dare to break the silence for a while. He finally let out a heavy sigh which shook his entire frame as the stress surged through his body. He put his head on his arms that were crossed and resting on the table.

"You seem troubled," a soft, faint whisper from a small voice made its way to Chad's ears.

Chad lifted his head from the table to look at the person that the voice came from. The burned out street light made it difficult to see anything at all so Chad only saw the outline of a young lady sipping coffee with one hand in the shadows of the darkness. Chad hesitantly spoke softly just above a whisper, breaking the stillness around them.

"It's just something that happened about a year ago with my girlfriend. You probably don't want to hear about it. It's nothing that important to you anyways and I can ramble on and on without stopping once I start." Chad gradually got a bit louder after he felt more comfortable when the silence was broken.

"You can tell me what happened," whispered the girl across from him.

Chad felt this as the opportunity to get his thoughts out that were bothering him so he decided to talk to this girl. He decided that he didn't need to tell her what his name was and they didn't really need to introduce themselves because that wasn't important and they couldn't even see each other.

"Well, about a year ago, I knew this girl and from the day I first met her, I knew she was different. She was always cheery and smiling, so I thought to myself..That's not something you see everyday. We had our daily arguments, our fights, but she really didn't hate me. And I actually started to care about her. We eventually were dating and everything was perfect. That was before I wasn't thinking and ruined our whole relationship with my big, fat ego. She did help me lose my self centered attitude, but it was still a part of me. One single mistake cost me my girlfriend who was the best thing in my life. Now she just disappeared from my life and won't even talk to me. I wish that I never had made the foolish mistake that ruined my life forever. I miss her silky dark hair and deep brown eyes that made me feel warm inside whenever I was with her. I miss her laugh, the purest essence of happiness that I could ever hear in this world. I miss her smile. It was the most beautiful smile I will ever see around. I want to see her again just to tell her that I'm sorry with all my heart. Today is October 2nd, the day she gave me a second chance and it was exactly one year ago that she forgave me. I hope that wherever she is, she understands that I'll never make that mistake again."

Chad let out a very deep sigh while his eyebrows were furrowed with regret. By now, the sun had started to rise so the light was getting slightly brighter with each second that passed. The soft voice across from him spoke very gently.

"Chad, I forgive you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! :<strong>)

**- TheRandomWizard23**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! So I finally decided to write a new chapter for this after more than a year, pretty awesome, right? :) I just couldn't bear to leave it hanging after the first chapter. I'm making this sort of a crossover with WOWP now, btw. Happy reading! Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Immediately, my heart stopped beating, my face turned pale, and I sat frozen in shock as I heard her voice speak those few gentle words. That was <em>her<em> voice, the voice I'd been listening to in my head all those long, sleepless nights as I imagined what it would be like to see her again. My distraught mind had longed to hear her voice since it gave me hope to believe that she'd return someday. I stared at her fragile expression for a moment, taking in the sight of my only love. The morning sunlight's beams shined stronger than before, conquering the deep, lurking shadows of the night and reflecting its radiance in her beautiful eyes like shimmering gold.

"Sonny? Is that you?" I breathed incredulously, afraid that my imagination was only trying to fool myself once again like it had done so many times. Feeling anxious, I spoke hesitantly, as if she would delicately vanish in a sudden rush if I wasn't careful. She looked like she was going to break apart into tiny little pieces; she was so nervous. I was nervous too. My small amount of strength wouldn't be able to bear it if I ever lost her again.

"Yes, it's me. I've decided to come back," she affirmed, slightly nodding her head. I was a bit confused, but she continued with the addition of a small grin on her face. "It's your _Sonshine_, your _Short Stack_…" Her affectionate grin grew wider in increasing delight.

Those familiar words reverberated in my mind, bringing back all the comfort that they used to grant me. In the next moment, I couldn't contain the exhilarating flurry of excitement at my unexpected circumstances.

"Sonshine! It_ is_ you!" I exclaimed with a relieving sensation of happiness. I almost fell out of the chair as the excitement gripped my entire soul. I smiled brighter than I'd done in months, so I didn't care that I was yelling hysterically. "You're here! And you look just like you used to! You haven't changed a bit! I can't believe this. Somebody pinch me or something; I must be dreaming again…"

She reached over the small table and lightly punched my arm with her fist.

"Do you believe it a bit more now?" she raised her eyebrows cautiously as she asked me.

"Ouch," I mumbled to myself, rubbing my arm. "I didn't really mean for you to do that, but thanks," I stated in a more composed manner.

"The pleasure's all mine, Pooper," Sonny grinned in a seemingly joking way. I let out a few chuckles when I finished rubbing my arm. A few seconds passed, and then a slight shade of seriousness wiped itself across my face.

"But there are a few questions I have to ask you, Sonny. How is it that you've come back just now after so long?" I questioned, gazing straight at her brown eyes which have just lost a bit of their glimmer.

"Uh…You know what, let's not talk about that right now…Here, have a lollipop," Sonny rambled off, grabbing a lollipop from her purse and tossing it onto the table in front of me. I stared at the candy briefly before looking up at Sonny's uneasy expression. I was even more confused.

"Umm, no thanks. See, I just had a bagel with some cream cheese a few minutes ago," I said, simply choosing to ignore Sonny's random personality.

"Oh, okay," Sonny mumbled. Now I was even more confused than I'd been several minutes ago. My eyes were fixed across the coffee table on Sonny's expression as her eyes were anxiously staring blankly at the peaceful scene around us which consisted of the orange oak trees and other little shops on the street. The silence that had lasted for a mere few seconds was interrupted as Sonny suddenly let out a huge sigh, looking down. Then she quickly looked up at my bewildered face. For a split second, I thought she tore her vision away from me and seemed to look past my shoulder. "You know what, can I just start over?" she asked. What was she talking about? Overhead, the sunlight flashed brightly for a moment, probably as the sun came out from hiding behind the tall trees. From a few feet away, I had also heard a faint murmur a few seconds before that…

"Sonshine! It_ is_ you!" I exclaimed with a relieving sensation of happiness. I almost fell out of the chair as the bright excitement gripped my entire soul. I smiled brighter than I'd done in months, so I didn't care that I was yelling hysterically. "You're here! And you look just like you used to! You haven't changed a bit! I can't believe this. Somebody pinch me or something; I must be dreaming again…"

Across from me, Sonny giggled sweetly as she took both of my shaking hands in her own. "If you were dreaming, would I be holding you like this?" she smiled. I glanced at our hands which were in each other's grasps in the center of the table. Her hands felt warm, familiar; they helped to calm me down a bit as we both gazed into each other's eyes, silently enjoying each other's presence. Why didn't I reach out and hold her hands first? What was wrong with me? But at that moment, I didn't care. I was just too excited with seeing Sonny again that my mind cleared itself with all of my worries.

"Sonny, we need to run away and be together," I told her. I really needed a break with all the constant pressure from my job at the studios, and the only thing that my heart longed for was to spend time with Sonny as much as I could. This could be so much fun. Sonny slightly blushed and displayed a nervous little smile.

"Really? I…I don't know, Chad," she spoke in a soft murmur, looking uneasy.

"Think about it for a second. We need to leave L.A. It'll be just you and me." I urged, grasping her hands tighter. She paused for a moment to let all her thoughts sink in.

"And we won't have to tell Nico or Grady or Taw–I mean, Zora? We wouldn't have to tell any of them?" she lifted her eyebrows as she questioned me. Part of me felt glad that I seemed to be winning her over.

"Yeah, we won't have to tell anyone or anybody at all. Come on, what do you say?" I was nearly pleading now. I could've gotten on my hands and knees on the cold sidewalk just to make her say yes; it was that bad. I was just about to go do that when she squeaked out her little answer. Her voice was so quiet I could've sworn it was a mouse. I realized that I hadn't heard her small whisper. "Wait, what did you say?" I questioned.

"I said, yeah, I'll run away with you, Chad," she repeated, a small grin appearing on her face. It was a nervous grin, but a grin nonetheless. That made me content enough. I mirrored her expression right away too. I loved how that girl could make me smile faster than anything. We stayed still, just gazing at each other's expressions as we sat there for a while. Little by little, I decided to lean over the small table to get closer to her. Her eyes were hypnotizingly beautiful; I couldn't stop staring at them. Our faces were now only inches away from each other that it was almost perfect, but right before I could kiss her, she turned her head away from me in a swift and sudden motion. I stopped.

"Wait! I can't kiss you," she sighed sadly, the happiness in her eyes completely gone. She almost looked guilty. I felt confused.

"But why?" I asked her dejectedly. I could tell that she wasn't sure of what to say next. I focused on her face, waiting anxiously for an answer. Sonny struggled to say what she was thinking.

"It's, well, you see…um…"

She couldn't get her thoughts out, and my curiosity made me wonder even more. "Go ahead, Sonny. Spit it out." I could tell she was uncomfortable by the way she froze up and started looking sort of pale. Why couldn't she kiss me? My mind was tired of waiting for her reply that I nearly went crazy. What happened in the next moment made me want to fall off of a cliff. She finally answered.

"Because I'm in love with Nico!"

All of my energy completely drained from my body, and I felt painfully numb.

"What…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm gonna try and get the next one up sometime soon which is the concluding chapter. Review with your thoughts! :)<strong>

**- TheRandomWizard23**


End file.
